wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel vs. Saber
Note! This battle is over! Saber-X1138: I'll show you lightning! You will die! (*Saber-X blasts FallenAngel with a quick massive lightning blade*) (Making a - is so much easier to us than the ( with the asterik){LOL! Fail comment!} King Zant of the Twili: Aren't you fighting? Neon: I was...but I was just waiting for Zach to get back up from being hit. Heh heh. Thefallenangel407: Heh heh... what was that Neon?! That hurt! Wait! That hurt! I think I have found the one person to unleash my full power towards. And now witness the transformation from human to nightmarish demon. Behold! I...AM... THE TRUE RULER OF HELL AND HEAVEN!!!! I HAVE FURY!!!! Deathwalker13000: If you want to kill someone........hit them when they are down........knock them down and keep them from retaliating......... Neon: I didn't want to kill him just yet.... Angel: Oh I get it! I'm still the same old annoying Zach huh... I was afraid of that. BUT! No matter... I shall promise you all a battle for the ages... even if I lose my life I still promise a battle for the ages! to charge up a ray of pure Plutonium.* Arbiter: ......If he is a threat......he should be removed.............it is just common sense..........whether you are Saber, FallenAngel, or anyone. Nothing personal. Thesecret1070: Plutonium? Hee-Hee. Angel: Yeah, Plutonium. I got this stuff on my actual 4th birthday. Heh heh... not really! You see, I have the unique power to create anything my heart desires out of nothing more than air. (Only problem is I can't use this power to make a woman who likes me for who I am or at all actually.) And don't think that's only limited to earth's atmosphere. Oh no! If I'm in space, guess what!? It works there too! Mwahahahahahahahahaaaa!!!! Now Parker, it is time for you to say goodbye!!! HAH! the Plutonium ray at Saber-X1138* uses his lightning-quick reflexes to dodge the ray, then uses his own energy to blast FallenAngel's plutonium ray back at him.* (*Deathwalker analytically watches Saber's, Hero's, Secret's and Angel's every move) Arbiter: ".......Plutonium is element 95- one of the actinides. It is a synthetic element....not found in nature, like uranium..............and very unstable. How can you create a ray made of solid metal?............... Secret: Perhaps he is utilizing it at extremely high temperatures. Hero Forever: Who's winning? Angel: Like I told you. I have a very unique power that enables me to create almost anything my heart desires out of nothing more than air or the vacuum of space. And now I shall reflect my attack using this power. a shield consisting of energy reflecting particles, then puts the shield to good use right away.* -Eats a sandwich- Angel: Yeah... okay then... -Finishes sandwich- Secret: Now... You shall see my power. -Throws a question mark at Fallenangel- Legendary Slayer of Light, The: "You throw a what?! Sometimes I think I joined this site for all the wrong reasons..." Legend: Oop... wrong user! That was probably what Angel was going to say... Angel: Ugh... Neon: Madness ensues... Angel: Madness?! This is Sparta!!! Heh heh... just kidding. Secret: DESTROY! Just kidding. Hee-Hee. Saber-X grabs thesecret's question mark and uses it to choke FallenAngel...heh heh... Legend: LOL!!! Angel: Ha! I cannot be choked fools! Angel: And stop stealing my evil laugh Parker! the question mark by using his mind into an exclamation mark and then stabs Saber with it. Neon: Impressive! laughs...removing the question mark from his body, unharmed, and smashes the question mark on thefallenangel's head... Angel: I still remain unharmed!!! I'm not gonna bore you with a speech of how invicible I'm supposed to be in this form so instead I'll just do this! Saber from behind with Force Lightning Angel: Impressed yet? says Saber, while simply absorbing the lightning, as his main power possesses it, and with that, he raises thefallenangel up in the air and blasts him back 138 yards. a cloud and spins the moisture trapped in it to create a cushion for himself then hits the cloud unharmed Angel: Hah! Fool! You think I'm only limited to powers on the ground! Sending me skyward is a fatal mistake! There is moisture in air which is what I control and even more in a cloudy sky! the moisture in the cloud to create two clones of himself Neon: Two against one, huh? Not bad...guess I'll have to deal with you personally... pulls out two blue lightsabers, and spins them at incredible speed, charging at thefallenangel... Angel: Now if remember correctly Thesecret was the one who started this fight and that I created TWO clones... so... we're looking at three aginst two here... give or take... Angel: "And how are you charging at me? I thought you sent ME to the sky Parker, not you!" a RED lightsaber to block the oncoming attack Angel: I'm waiting... Secret: Hee-Hee. "Over here!" Saber-X says, after he appeared behind thefallenangel, then slashing through the two clones. (*Stands in defensive lightsaber position*) Angel: Ah... I see... impressive. But I wonder... can you stand up to a sudden drop of oxygen? the air to create an oxygen tank for himself Saber-X begins to choke...but wait.. "Ah, my fire's not working!" he wheezed. He uses the Force and his own energy to pull enough oxygen-rich around him, and creates a blue spherical energy shield around him. Then he raised his hand, and the Fallenangel's throat, then body, becomes stiff... Neon: "Let's see if you can scurry out of my grip..." -Watches- Secret: Hee-Hee. Hero: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz... Secret: Wake up... Hee-Hee. Angel: Ah, but you forget... I can do ANYTHING with whatever amount of space there is around me. the air towards his neck and collects enough of it to slip free Angel: Any more smart ideas you'd like to try? Neon: Very resourceful...but you'll find that a cloudy sky also gives me an advantage (*Sends four lightning bolts ripping from the sky, impacting thefallenangel with great force*) -Enters Saber-X's mind- Neon: It seems that thefallenangel has been knocked out...I'd better try to finish him while he's in this state... thefallenangel in the gut with his blue lightsaber* in a cloud of smoke as the lightsaber impacts Hero: Who should I root for? to talk in an echoey voice Angel: Hah hah hah hah!!! Fool! You think that was me you just stabbed? I made an emergency clone above the clouds and switched places with it! Now... I will give you one chance to kill me but it will involve finding me first! I have hidden myself in one of these millions of clouds! And remember! You must not use any tricks to do so! One trick like parting the clouds and I will have to unleash my most powerful move in my arsenal at you! But! No pressure... Angel: In fact... take your time. Oh and you can only pick ONE cloud. Heh heh heh... *sighs* Arbiter: "Lets end this." raises his arm. The ground blows apart in a 3 mile radius in a blast of fire, rock, and lava. -Hero Forever catches some lava in a cup and drinks it- blast reaches the clouds Secret: KILL ALL! YAY! DO IT SABER-X!!! KILL ALL!!! HEE-HEE. Angel: You really think that'll work on me!? at a breakneck speed towards Saber, takes the oxygen tank Angel created earlier and then smacks Saber upside the with it Angel: And don't interfere with this fight Arbiter! This is supposed to be between me and Saber-X1138 only! No interlopers allowed! Neon: No...no...step in if you like...I've already made two enemies, that would be fallenangel and hero, who has taken my rightful place on the top users list. Neon: Now...back to dealing with you... raises hands slowly, closes his eyes, and concentrates. All of the clouds around him, in a huge radius, become sucked into a tiny, incredible concentration of water vapor the size of a dime...* Deathwalker uses telekinesis to levitate most of the lava and rock in the air, then creates a firey hurricane. yells, the concentration explodes, and it begins to rain on the lava which Deathwalker created* Angel: Aw crud... you took the fun out of my game Parker but! No matter. You were never even fighting the real me at all... face it you two... I am the accidental son of God and even if I'm an accident I'm still as powerful as J****... what?! I don't want to get too religious here and accidentally offend any Christians on this site... anyways don't think you've beaten me fools Secret: HEE-HEE. YOU ARE THE FOOL. FOOL. the rain hits the lava hurriacne, Deathwalker telekinetically separates the Hydrogen atoms from their corresponding Oxygen atoms, thus atomizing the water. Deathwalker continues to suck the moisture out of the air. Neon: Don't take that as an attack Deathwalker, I wasn't trying to take your lava out with the rain...heh heh... Category:Battles that Thefallenangel407 has participated in Category:Battles that Deathwalker13000 has participated in Category:Battles that Saber-X1138 has participated in